dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Petrification
Petrification is a powerful debilitation that slowly turns the victim into stone. Petrification is easily one of the most dangerous status ailments in the game, and the hardest to cure. High Halidom and common medicines cannot cure it, and its uncommon nature may take the Arisen by surprise. Description When afflicted, the victim will start to have all forms of movement hampered, similar to Torpor, and gradually both the body, armor and clothing will change to a greyish stone texture and color. After 40 seconds the process will be complete and the victim turned entirely to stone and completely immobile. In most cases the petrified subject will remain statue-like for several seconds before shattering into dust. A pawn killed by petrification returns to the rift and cannot be revived; monsters destroyed by petrification shatter to dust and do not yield any items. Fully-petrified victims can be deliberately shattered by a blow. Tactics Offensive Sorcerer Arisens and Pawns can inflict petrification using the Petrifaction Archmagick. The Arisen can also use a Petrifying Arrow or Jewel of Petrifaction, though pawns rarely seem to use Jewels. No large monsters are susceptible to Petrification except Garm; if a bow-using pawn is familiar with Garm, it will use Petrifying Arrows against them. Smaller creatures can be relatively easily petrified - usually between 3 and 6 standard petrifying arrows are required for most creatures in Gransys. Magnitude can be used to increase the potency of the Petrifaction spell, whilst the augment Morbidity (or the ranger skill Spiral Arrow) both work with special arrows. Defensive Once an Arisen is completely turned to stone, he/she will immediately shatter and die, but can still be revived with a Wakestone; a petrified pawn will remain statue-like for some time, during which it can be cured by the player or another pawn using a group curative. Once a pawn shatters, they will return to the Rift, dead. The process from infliction to shattering takes approximately forty seconds. Potion-based cures include Secret Softener, Cockatrice Liquor, Panacea, and Ne'er-Do-Part; spell based cures are High Voidspell. Additionally, any spell or potion that confers the status Impervious will cure Petrification: this includes Sobering Wine, Monk's Periapt, Pilgrim's Charm, and the Magick Archer's skill Ward Arrow. Once a Petrified pawn starts turning to stone it cannot cure itself, so curatives such as Secret Softener should be given before taking on any enemy capable of inflicting Petrification. It can, however, cure itself upon receiving the debilitation, up until grey stone patches start appearing on its body. Enemies that regularly cause Petrification include: Cockatrices, Gargoyles, Lichs, Evil Eyes, Vile Eyes, Gazer, Gorechimeras and the Ur-Dragon. Notes *A Leaden Globe, when used, casts self-inflicted Petrification. *Petrification is most likely to be encountered in Soulflayer Canyon and post-game The Everfall, and any time facing a Gargoyle, Cockatrice or Evil Eye. *It should also be noted that the Dark Arisen armors: Abyssinal Armor Set, Hellfire Armor Set, Sin Armor Set, Shadow Armor Set and Oblivion Armor Set can raise resistance up to 100%, making the wearer completely immune to Petrification. Conversely, the Carrion set, when worn without its Veil, has one major weakness: Petrification. *In Dragon's Dogma the Maiden's Set and Holy Armor Set can also give complete protection against petrification. *A direwolf bite can, very rarely, cause petrification. *Wandering pawns are relatively easy to petrify - until hired their equipped armor resistances do not seem to contribute to debilitation resistance. Equipment with Petrification Resistance ::NB ''This list may be incomplete'' Gallery Petrification.jpg|A Petrified Pawn in Soulflayer Canyon Dragon_s_Dogma_Screenshot_1.jpg|Arisen Petrified Category:Debilitations Category:Condition